texts for across the multiverse
by sallykeeper
Summary: big cartoon x-over repost.
1. Chapter 1

**| Server: main chat | channel: general |**

 **Danny is online -**

Danny: can I crash at someone's place? I have some stuff here i need to avoid.

Juniper: what's up? If it's bad enough I might be able to get my parents to let you hang at my place for a little bit

Randy: you can also hang at my place, my moms love you dude

Danny: sorry randy, i need to get off the planet, and we live on the same earth

Ben: yikes, sound bad

Danny: not as bad as it sounds, i just need to get off my earth for a little bit and everything will be fine

Rex: you can come to my place

Danny: not the time, quoratine boy

Rex: bad joke sorry

Danny: but seriously i need to get off planet

Zak: i can check with my parents

Danny: thank you zak

 **Zak's cell phone:**

 **| contact: mom |**

Zak: mom can have friend over

Mom: depends

Mom: who is it?

Zak: a kid from the hero hub. He needs some place to stay

Mom: why does he need to come all the way over here?

Zak: idk

Zak: but it looks like he's in trouble

Mom: oh, well then of course he can stay with us

Mom: what's his name?

Zak: danny. He's a ghost

Zak: kinda

Mom: we've dealt with weirder

 **| Server: private message | user: zak | user: ben |**

Ben: wait i thought you and danny didn't like each other

Zak: it sounds like the dude is in trouble

Zak: and he did say yes

Zak: hey, if me and jake can put our issues behind us so can me and danny

Ben: what even went down between you and jake

Zak: i think it's best to put that behind us

Zak: no need to dig up the past

Ben: you know what? Valid

Zak: :-)

Ben: anyways i'm not even sure what went down between you and danny

Zak: oh, you know

Zak: i can control cryptids, supernatural creatures, danny is a ghost

Zak: danny doesn't seem like the type of guy to comfortable with being controlled

Ben: is that what happened between you and jake?

Zak: we are talking about danny right now

Ben: fair

Ben: so you guys got in a fight?

Zak: just a misunderstanding

Zak: i may have tried to control danny with my powers

Ben: how are you still alive

Zak: fuck off

Zak: we haven't really spoken after that

Ben: danny only really talks to jake and randy and the mystery kids

Ben: and his friends on his earth

Zak: eh

Zak: that's his business

 **| Server: main chat | channel: general |**

 **Jake is online -**

Jake: YO DANNY YOU CAN HANG WITH ME

Danny: ...i'm already at zak's place

Jake: oh

Jake: what's it like?

Danny: it's ok

Danny: lots of trees

Danny: zak is talking to his parents right now

Juniper: must be nice having parents who know about your powers and stuff

Juniper: my parents can't even see the magical world i have to deal with

Juniper: my friends can't either

Juniper: they wouldn't even believe me if i tried to tell them about it

Juniper: the only ones i can talk to is my brother and my grandma

Danny: don't get me started

Juniper: sorry

Danny: zak got it good

Danny: he has his parents to help him with his powers

Jake: i'm not sure if going to zak's place was a good idea

Danny: why

Jake: never mind

Danny: no no please tell me why it's a bad idea for me to be at zak's place

Jake: danny don't

Danny: what's the problem?

Jake: danny

Jake: don't

Juniper: NEW TOPIC

Juniper: randy you like comics, right?

Randy: yeah

Juniper: 1) do they have the comic saga on your earth and 2) do you like that comic?

Randy: 1) yes 2) it must be different on your earth because that comic is not appropriate for someone my age and i'm pretty sure you are the same age as me

Juniper: is this one? (link)

Juniper: that's a scan of it. Great website for comics

Randy: it's looks that same so far

Randy: how old are you again?

Juniper: 14

Randy: i don't want to read any more of this. It's really gross

Jake: is it like gory or something? Dude you wimp you can handle gore

Randy: not gore

Jake: then what is it?

Randy: like sex and stuff

Jake: hey june why the fuck are you reading that

Juniper: i'm not a baby :(

Juniper: apparently unlike randy i can handle that stuff

Jake: juniper why are you reading porn in the first place

Juniper: it's not porn! :( it just has sex scenes and stuff

Jake: randy are those scenes graphic?

Randy: super

Jake: juniper you shouldn't be reading that

Juniper: it's a good comic :(

Juniper: stop talking to me like i'm a little kid, you are only two years older than me

Juniper: it's not even porn it's just sex scenes in a comic

Juniper: and i skim over them when i read

Randy: can we talk about something else?

Jake: being exposed to sexual stuff at a young age is harmful '

Juniper: and how old would i have to be for you not to freak out?

Jake: 18? 15?

Jake: my issue is that i don't know how young you were when you started reading this stuff

Jake: i'm just worried

Jake: this stuff is harmful

Danny: does anyone in this chat read manga?

Randy: i hate manga

Randy: and anime

Juniper: you are not my dad, jake, it's not your job to worry about me

Danny: what's wrong with manga and anime?

Jake: you're my friend juniper! Of course i care!

Randy: all the girls look like 8 year olds with giant tits

Danny: not all of them, only in the bad animes

Randy: i don't have the energy to sort through a bunch of fan servious

Randy: even the stuff every claims is amazing ends up having a ton of panty shots and gross age gaps in relationships

Juniper: then step off?

Danny: yeah there's a lot of….not good stuff that shows up in anime a lot

Jake: ok, fine, you can handle that stuff

Randy: i may be japanese but that doesn't mean i have to act like it

Jake: god forbid i care about my friends

Randy: i can't even use chopsticks very well

Juniper: oh no, don't you dare try to guilt trip me like that

Randy: i do take off my shoes when i come into the house most of the time tho

Randy: but that's because i don't like wearing shoes

Randy: i would never wear shoes if i could get away with it

Jake: i'm not guilt tripping?

Randy: sadly the outside world is cruel to us barefoot-ed folk

Danny: lol

 **Juniper is offline -**

Jake: and she's gone

Randy: but on the topic of anime, fullmetal alchemist is good. Only good anime imo

Danny: oh that one is great

Danny: anyways zak's mom is talking to me gtg

Randy: see ya

 **Danny is offline -** **Rex is online -**

Rex: hey guys what's up?

Rex: uh

 **Kim is online -**

Kim: jesus

Kim: i missed a lot

Rex: hey kim, anything new in your life right now?

Kim: shego has been weirdly quiet

Kim: i think she's planning something

Rex: probably


	2. Chapter 2

**| Server: mystery kids | channel: general |**

 **Coraline is online -**

Coraline: hello everybody my day sucked

Mabel: oh no!

Mabel: what happened?

Coraline: school is just shitty in general

Coraline: my grades are in the toilet (as usual) and i might have to do summer school

Mabel: oh no!

Mabel: then you wouldn't be able to visit us!

Coraline: whatever

Coraline: i don't want to talk about it anymore

Mabel: well if you want to talk about you can message me

Norman: how is the hero hub coming, mabel

Mabel: great!

Mabel: you should visit usssssss

Norman: maybe

Norman: idk

Norman: it's a little big for me

Mabel: maybe you can try joining the main chat?

Mabel: get to know some of the people that hang around the hub

Coraline: hey does anyone know what happened to danny?

Coraline: he kinda disappeared

Mabel: i think dexter knows

Mabel: but ben is probably the one to ask

Coraline: yeah i'll talk to ben

Norman: maybe you should take a break from the hero hub?

Norman: focus on your schoolwork and stuff

Coraline: norman i know you mean well but the hero hub is the only thing keeping me sane

Norman: just don't burn yourself out, ok?

Coraline: i won't

 **| Server: main chat | channel: general |**

Randy: so basically BASH thinks he can do whatever he wants

Randy: the dude repeated a few grades so he's in 11th grade despite being like 18

Randy: the teachers don't want to keep him in school any longer, so they let him beat up kids years younger than him so they don't have to hold him back any longer

Kim: damn that sounds awful randy

Randy: i can't get back at him because 1) ninja duties 2) he'll get upset and get stanked and i'll have a monster on my hands

Randy: fucking hell

Kim: with kids turning into monsters all the time you'd think they'd do something about it

Randy: it's public school kim

Randy: and the ninja has been dealing with it for decades

Randy: the school is pretty well funded all things considered but they spend a lot of the money on rebuilding stuff

Randy: upside? Everything is always up to date

Kim: i can't imagine keeping secret identity

Kim: sounds exhausting

Randy: i'm on thin ice with the nomicon just for telling howard about my ninja job

Randy: i'm on even thinner ice for telling all of you guys

Randy: but you guys don't live on my earth (except for danny) so it's a little better

Randy: (idk what the nomicon thinks of danny but it seems pretty cool with him knowing)

 **Danny is online -**

Danny: you guys talking about me?

Randy: danny!

Kim: how are you doing?

Danny: alright

Danny: i like zak's parents

Danny: his mom might have hugged me and i might have cried a little but it's chill

Kim: i met zak's parents briefly a while back

Kim: before even i knew zak lol

Kim: nice people

Randy: what are your parents like kim?

Kim: they're ok

Kim: smart people with smart kids i guess

Kim: they're your typical middle aged mom and dad at the end of the day

Kim: they don't really understand the whole hero thing but they support it

Kim: they've been trying to get me to find my own place

Randy: how old are you again?

Kim: 19

Kim: still getting used to the whole 'adult' thing

Kim: i'm technically still a 'teen' hero but i'm officially no longer a 'kid' hero

Kim: i've been taking some online college classes but haven't really gone to college for real yet

Kim: what are your parents like randy?

Randy: my moms are great

Randy: i can't tell them about the ninja stuff which sucks

Randy: they give me a lot of freedom, i don't have a curfew

Randy: mama says as long as i'm doing anything illegal i can have my 'adventures'

Randy: mom was smothered a lot as a kid, and it really messed her up, says she doesn't want to put me under the same stress she had as a kid

Randy: she ended up doing a lot of self destructive stuff because of the high expectations her parents had made her feel like a failure for not being perfect

Randy: her and mama met when mama helped her get away from the police, mama was rebellious as a teen and pulled a lot of illegal stunts

Kim: your mothers commited crime together

Randy: mama's parents had given up on her because she didn't do as well as her siblings

Randy: mama says she turned to crime as a way to get her parents attention.

Randy: the thing was, she was too good, she got away with 95% of the stunts she pulled

Randy: her and mom teamed up and pulled some legendary stunts then walked away from crime for good

Randy: mama still has a clean record, and mom's parents pulled strings to cover up the stuff mom did

Randy: so basically as long as i keep my grades above a C+ and don't do drugs or get arrested i'm in the clear

Kim: wow

Randy: mama's the art teacher at the highschool now, and mom does tours at the museum

Danny: my parents are great except for the whole wanting my alter ego dead thing

 **Coraline is online -**

Danny: coraline and online rhyme

Coraline: you are the funniest person on the planet congratulations /s

Coraline: how is everyone today?

Mabel: i had a great day

Kim: woah mabel how long have you been online?

Mabel: i have the tab open on my computer

Ben: i've just been lurking

Ben: couldn't think of anything to say

Danny: you realize you can check who's online, right?

Kim: wait where?

Kim: wait

Kim: i see it yeah

Danny: hey randy, do you know what jake and juniper are up too?

Randy: i think they are still upset with each other

Ben: what happened?

Kim: i saw the last of it, i think it's best we let them figure it out themselves first

Ben: jake and june got into a fight?

Randy: private message one of them if you want to know badly enough

Mabel: why do people keep getting into fights?

Coraline: idk

Coraline: someone is always upset about something

 **| Server: mystery kids | channel: dumb physic stuff |**

Dipper: ok hear me out

Dipper: you let us come with on the mission

Raz: no

Dipper: please

Lili: no

Dipper: i'm pretty sure gideon is a part of this

Raz: and if he is we'll contact you guys

Raz: but until we know for sure he's connected we don't have any excuses for bringing you along

Dipper: you used to let us come with

Lili: dipper those weren't real missions, you know that.

Lili: me and raz weren't old enough to go on missions ourselves, much less take someone along

Raz: if gideon is involved in this, we might need to go off the record, and then we take you guys with

Raz: what the big boss don't know don't hurt him

Norman: you guys have a weird concept of morality

Raz: shut


	3. Chapter 3

**| Server: main chat | channel: general |**

 **Jake is online -**

Jake: that dude is creepy as hell

Randy: whomst

Jake: chase young

Jake: dude is freaky as hell

Kim: dude from the same earth as wuya?

Jake: yeah i think so

Jake: you've heard of him?

Kim: he's been coming up in recent conversations

Kim: according to my sources he is shego's girlfriends ex

Kim: and by sources i mean shego herself

Randy: shego is back?

Kim: i haven't told you guys about it?

Kim: it has been hectic since she started dating wuya

Kim: i can't tell what their end game is but i'm working my tail off keeping up

Randy: wait start from the beginning

Randy: shego is back, and she is dating wuya?

Randy: also whomst is wuya

Jake: she's the heylin witch from the earth the xiaolin monks come from

Randy: jack spicer's earth?

Randy: that dude is a jackass

Dexter: she's the chick jack works for

Dexter: kim, you didn't know wuya and shego teamed up?

Kim: i know now, why didn't you tell me?

Dexter: i thought i did

Dexter: apologizes

Jake: hey dexter how long have you been online?

Dexter: i keep the tab open

Randy: you pretty much never join the chats

Randy: do you just read everything we say silently?

Dexter: yes

Jake: geez

Dexter: kim, shego and wuya have been causing a ton of trouble for the xiaolin monks on their earths, i will inform them that they have switched earths

Kim: pm me?

Dexter: on it

Randy: hey jake you said you met chase?

Randy: what was that all about?

Jake: he wants me to join him

Jake: because i'm a dragon or something

Randy: u r a dragon tho

Jake: yeah, but not the type of dragon he is

Randy: totally wonk man

 **| Server: private message | user: kim | user: dexter |**

Kim: so shego just showed up after weeks of silence committing what seems to be random crimes. When i went to fight her, she would go on and on about her new girlfriend. Told me i had to meet her

Dexter: did you meet wuya?

Kim: yeah, and she was powerful

Kim: she told me she was the heylin which, and from there i was able to connect her to the xiaolin earth

Dexter: you said that shego said that chase was wuya's ex?

Kim: yeup.

Kim: shego says that chase says that shego stole wuya from him but shego says chase can suck it because shego is much hotter and better than chase in every way so it's only fair shego gets to be with wuya who shego says is the most gorgeous woman shego has ever met

Dexter: sounds like a lot of personal drama between supervillains

Kim: shego just goes on and on about how amazing wuya is, i really think she's in love with her

Dexter: i would be happy for them if i wasn't worried over what this means for all of us

Dexter: shego and wuya are both very powerful alone, i can't imagine what they could do together

Dexter: actually, yes i can, and it's bad for all of us

Dexter: you said you met wuya?

Kim: not yet, but i'll tell you when i do

Dexter: i'll update the monks on what's happening

 **| Server: main chat | channel: general |**

Jake: the dude has like, no concept of personal space

Jake: he kept putting his hand on my shoulder and stuff

Jake: said he can make more powerful than i can imagine or some shit

Jake: whatever dude just fuck off

Randy: you told him to fuck off?

Jake: not out loud

Jake: i've been lazy

Jake: i haven't been control my dragon form like a should

Jake: to think that in the beginning i had trouble turning into my dragon self, and now i'm having trouble turning back

Jake: i'm not going to let the creepy lizard dude take advantage of that

 **Juniper in online -**

Juniper: hey guys

Juniper: wait, jake, you met chase too?

Jake: you met chase?

Juniper: he came to my town

Juniper: said if i join him he could help me leave

Jake: he's lying

Jake: he just trying to take advantage of you, like he is with me

Juniper: but what if he isn't?

Juniper: and what's to stop me from betraying him once he helps me leave?

Jake: look, we have magic resources from so many different earths, we can find a way to free you.

Randy: you guys have talked about this before, huh?

Randy: you guys not fighting anymore?

Juniper: after the fight, jake visited me at my town

Juniper: we talked it out

Jake: like i said, it isn't fair that you have to be stuck there, with an entire multiverse full of magic someone out there has a way to get you out

Juniper: :(

Jake: why would chase target both you and me?

Jake: has he spoken to anyone else?

Jake: he came to me because i'm dragon, i wouldn't be surprised if i'm not the only one he has his eyes on

Jake: what else did he say to you, juniper?

Jake: why did he want you?

Juniper: he says my eyes are special

Juniper: i can see things other people can't

Juniper: he says i can see things on his earth that others can't, not just my earth

Jake: my dragon eyes can see the magic underworld in your town like you can

Jake: maybe your powers go even farther

Juniper: it's not like other kids can run as fast as i can or jump as high or take as many hits

Juniper: my powers are limited, but they are real, and they don't stop at my eyes

Jake: you're a good fighter, and almost completely self taught

Jake: you can keep up with people who have years of professional training

Jake: imagine what you could do if you were trained for real

Juniper: imagine what i could do with chase's training

Jake: not where i was going with this

Juniper: the moment i can leave my town, i'll turn on chase

Jake: no?

Jake: neither of us are joining chase

Juniper: we aren't joining him if we plan to betray him from the start

Jake: we

Juniper: we can do this together

Juniper: we can take advantage of him, together we can take what we want and leave him in the dust

Juniper: make him think he has what he wants and pull the rug out from under him

Randy: wait what

Randy: what is happening

Juniper: think about it jake

Jake: it sounds incredibly stupid

Juniper: since when are you the pillar of responsibility?

Jake: since you started talking about joining chase!

Randy: …

Randy: i think juniper has a point

Jake: what?!

Randy: i mean, you haven't found a way to free her yet

Randy: and this is pretty good opportunity to advantage of one of our enemies

 **Danny in online -**

Jake: danny please talk some sense into these children

Juniper: danny tell jake i'm right

Danny: woah woah, let me read everything first

Randy: maybe we should talk to everyone about this? See if chase talked to anyone else?

Dexter: i think juniper has the right idea

Juniper: thank you dexter

Dexter: but we should get more opinions on this

Kim: i was on some other servers and i came back and i just got caught up and i think it's a bad idea

Dexter: well we aren't voting yet

 **Dib is online -**

Dib: ok i need to get caught up

Danny: i'm not sure

Danny: i haven't met chase, but he sounds creepy

 **Zak is online -**

Zak: danny told me about what's happening

Zak: what does chase want, to train you?

Jake: that's what he told me

Jake: said i should work with him

Zak: my mom says that it sounds risky

Jake: your mom?

Zak: she's reading over my shoulder

Zak: i'm telling ben and rex to get online

Zak: are the xiaolin monks on here?

Dexter: no, i'm still working on that

Dexter: what else does your mom say?

Zak: she wonders why chase is coming to juniper and jake in the first place

Zak: and at the same time

Zak: she says he must be planning something

 **Ben is online -** **Rex is online -**

Ben: wow that's a lot to get caught up on

 **Coraline is online -** **Gaz is online -** **Mandy is online -**

Gaz: go for it

Gaz: i'm a little insulted he hasn't tried to recruit me

Gaz: weird he would go after two goody-two-shoes instead of someone who would actually take his offer

Randy: you would go undercover?

Gaz: i mean, i'd betray him anyways, but for my own gain, not for the sake of good

Gaz: like it or not, i am evil, i just have no plans to waste my time plunging the world into darkness

Gaz: i have better things to do

Gaz: and unlike those losers i have a personality outside being evil

Randy: i don't think you are evil

Gaz: save it kid

Gaz: your faith in me doesn't change anything

Mandy: you should take advantage of his foolish vulnerability

Mandy: he's leaving himself wide open

Mandy: as long as you leave before you are asked to go where you can't come back from

Mandy: i trust you two are smart and capable enough to pull that off

Dib: i'm messaging the mystery kids, none of them have seen chase

Jake: is everyone caught up now?

Ben: i am

Rex: yeah

Mandy: yes

Gaz: yeah

Dexter: it would appear so

Juniper: has anyone else seen chase?

Ben: doesn't seem like it

Zak: i think you and jake should talk about this more. It's really down to both of you on what to do

Jake: juniper, are you ok with me coming over

Jake: so we can talk

Juniper: sounds like a good idea

Jake: if anyone else has information on chase, tell us

Danny: whatever you choose, be careful, both of you

Juniper: of course

Kim: i'll post anything i learn about wuya and shego

Dexter: i'll get the xiaolin monks on here, we could use their opinions

Jake: sounds like a plan


End file.
